


Vengeance

by AbsolutelyIris



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did it for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3.09, Of Spit and Eggs
> 
> This story was originally published on 11/29/2006.

The first thing Logan sees when he’s led into the small jail cell is the look on Mercer’s face. That “oh, crap” look he knew must’ve been on his face whenever his father caught him doing something bad. Well, he supposed he could be his father for just an hour.  
  
Mercer’s lucky Logan didn’t have a belt on him.  
  
Logan was already on edge, he knew this. He had been missing Veronica terribly since he broke things off, and now, he has to deal with the fact that Mercer, his supposed friend, had tried to kill her. Kill her, rape her, whatever. It was all the same to him, anyways. The outcome will be the same: Mercer was going to pay.  
  
Logan’s eyes travel to Mercer’s leg, bloody and bandaged up. A smirk is on his lips now as he realizes that Veronica got him good- his girl was a bobcat, that was for sure. She also got his face, it looks like. Logan didn’t bother to wonder why in the hell she went after Mercer alone, all that mattered was the here and now.  
  
He quietly thanked Wallace for the phone call at eight in the morning, detailing all that had happened, straight from Veronica’s mouth to Wallace’s phone to Logan’s ears. Logan knew Wallace wasn’t built in a way to get violent, sweet revenge, but he knew Logan was. Wallace wanted vengeance just as much as Logan did, and he knew Veronica wouldn’t understand.   
  
For just a moment, Logan silently goes through all of Mercer’s misdeeds as he clenches and unclenches his fist. A strong anger rages in him as he thinks of the fact that he defended a rapist. He tried to clear a rapist. The same rapist that tried to kill Veronica.  
  
Mercer raped all those girls. Mercer nearly raped Veronica. Mercer hit Veronica. Mercer left a bruise on Veronica’s face. Mercer bloodied Veronica’s nose. Mercer nearly killed Veronica. This other guy helped. This other guy shaved Veronica’s head. They scared Veronica. They made Veronica cry. They hurt Veronica.  
  
They were both going to pay.  
  
Mercer finally sits up, his eyes no longer dancing with amusement. No, there’s fear there, for Mercer knows what’s to come. He’s about to get the biggest ass kicking of his life. Logan merely stares at him, and that fist keeps clenching and unclenching. He hadn’t used his fists for something like this in a long time, and the release was going to be sweet.   
  
“Sheriff...” Mercer calls, glancing over Logan’s shoulder at Lamb, who was busy shutting the cell. “This has to be against the rules-”  
  
Lamb looks up at Mercer lazily, a smirk on his lips. “Go see the Wizard,” he drawls, unable to keep the grin from his face now. “Ask him for some _guts_.”  
  
Logan slowly smiles, noting the irony. Don Lamb was still a rat bastard, but at least he understood Logan’s state of mind when he was brought in, handcuffed, by two of his officers. No, Lamb didn’t like Logan or Veronica, but he understood revenge. Logan had to respect that.  
  
Lamb’s footsteps echo down the hallway, and it’s then that Logan stomps over to the bunks, his jaw clenched and his eyes flashing.   
  
Mercer tries to scramble away like the chickenshit coward he is, so Logan grabs on to that inured leg, making sure he grips the bloodied part as he jerks hard. Mercer slides across the bunk and onto the floor, the back of his head hitting the cement with a crack.   
  
Immediately, Logan is on top of Mercer, his fists flying and cracking against flesh and bone. Mercer tries to shield himself and shove Logan away, but Logan blocks his hits, pushing his arms aside as he continues pummeling him.  
  
The other guy, also a coward, Logan guesses, continues to sit on the top bunk, covering his ears with his hands and scared tears running down his face. The sight doesn’t affect Logan one bit- this guy will get his.   
  
Logan doesn’t even realize he’s talking until he hears his angry growl echoing in the room. He was surprised to hear it- he couldn’t remember the last time he sounded like that. He talked low in Veronica’s ear, she liked it when they were messing around, but this...this wasn’t any sort of seductive voice. This was rage. Pure, unrestrained rage fueled by lies and the truth.   
  
Mercer chokes something along the lines of “STOP” as Logan swings, but he pays Mercer no mind as he continues to rant.  
  
“You like raping girls, huh? You like hitting girls, you fucking coward? You hit my girl! You fucking hurt Veronica-” Each question, each statement, was delivered with a punch, and Mercer’s nose was broken now, Logan could see it, so he switched his assault to Mercer’s chest, his stomach, his ribs.  
  
“You hurt Veronica- fuck you- you hurt Veronica- fuck you- you hurt Veronica-” Logan cut off his breathless mantra abruptly, letting out a sharp breath. His arms hung limply at his sides as he stared at Mercer, observing the damage.   
  
Mercer’s face was bloody and nearly unrecognizable. In fact, Mercer should thank him, reconstructive surgery was in his future, and he could go to jail as a new man. Logan’s head tilts as he takes in Mercer’s labored breathing, his pained moans as blood starts to run to the cement.  
  
Logan clenches and unclenches his fists, ignoring the blood running down his knuckles. He’s not even sure if it is his blood or Mercer’s anymore.   
  
Slowly, Logan climbs to his feet, his glare still solid on Mercer. He inhales sharply, spitting on Mercer’s crumbled form. “Fuck you, Mercer,” he nearly hisses, circling him like a predator. A lion around his prey. “I hope you get raped in prison, you fucking _pussy_ -”  
  
The last word is strained as Logan lunges, swinging his foot and connecting with Mercer’s groin.   
  
Mercer wasn’t going to rape anyone, anymore. Logan was going to make sure of that.  
  
Mercer nearly screams, trying to twist himself away from Logan. Logan follows, kicking Mercer’s ribs and forcing him on his back. He places his foot on top of Mercer’s injury and presses down, his teeth gritting at the sound of Mercer’s almost-girlish screeches.   
  
Human beings were definitely capable of this kind of torture, no fucking prison experiment needed to tell him that.  
  
At least he had a reason.  
  
Logan, panting now, steps away from Mercer, running his sneaker across the floor like dog crap was stuck to his shoe. Mercer was a piece of shit, all right, he noted as he wiped his mouth with bottom of his palm, the only space that wasn’t bloodied. He licks his lips, delivering one final kick to Mercer’s groin, and he finally smiles at the scream that escapes Mercer.  
  
Now, Mercer knew how all those girls felt.  
  
An almost calm sigh escapes Logan as he stares at Mercer for a long moment before shifting his gaze to that other guy. The other guy continues to cry, tears and snot running down his pathetic little face.  
  
Logan grins, stepping forward. “We haven’t met,” he says breathlessly, sniffing hard. “I’m Logan Echolls,” the smile is gone now as he reaches the bunks, his glare icy and determined. “Veronica Mars’ boyfriend.”  
  
The look on the other guy’s face was almost perfect karma, Logan silently notes, before he grabs the other guy’s legs and drags him off the bunk.   
  
* * * * *  
  
“How long has he been in there?” Veronica asks shortly as Lamb leads her down the hallway to the cells. Wallace wasn’t good at secrets, especially when the topic of said secret kept popping up in conversation. Yes, she had come prepared with bail money, but Logan Echolls certainly wasn’t getting out without getting a nice, screaming lecture first.  
  
Lamb shrugs, his tongue sticking out between his teeth in unrestrained glee as he pulls his keys from his belt. “About an hour, tops.”  
  
She shakes her head slowly, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. On the top of her list of things to do was kill Logan Echolls for being such a dumbass, but she found herself more blown at the idea of Lamb helping in any way, shape, or form. “I can’t believe you agreed to this.”  
  
Another shrug. “I can’t help it if your boyfriend decided to deface a police vehicle. What he does behind bars is his own business.”  
  
Veronica decides not to correct him on current events as they reach the cell. Lamb stares at the situation for a moment before walking away to the doors, leaving her alone with the bloody scene at hand.  
  
Logan was calmly laying on the bottom bunk, staring into space. He looked perfectly fine, perfectly calm. Mercer and Moe, on the other hand, looked like they were dead. Mercer was on the floor, wheezing through the blood coating his face. His nose and ribs were clearly broken. Moe was against the urinal, also bloody, also with a broken nose. Moe was crying quietly.  
  
Veronica inhales sharply, trying to ignore the rush that goes through her at the sight. Satisfaction. Vengeance.   
  
Then, surprisingly, tears begin to well in her eyes and she hates that this is all hitting her now. Right there. In front of Logan. She had survived, she was a survivor, and she felt utterly alone. She couldn’t cry in front of him, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how much fear and pain was still in her.  
  
Then, suddenly, more than anything, she finds herself feeling pride. Logan got arrested, just to beat up the guys that hurt her. He risked his future for her. In some twisted way, it was love that drove him. In some twisted way, she knew he loved her more than she had ever thought.  
  
She licks her lips, wrapping her tiny fingers around two of the bars. “Logan,” she calls, shaky at first, and he ignores her. “LOGAN!” she calls again, louder and firmer this time.  
  
Logan blinks, finally lifting his head. He spots Veronica across the cell, small and strong, and he can see the tears in her eyes all the way from his seat. A part of him wants to remain frozen to the bed just so he doesn’t have to see the disappointment that will inevitably fill her eyes. He doesn’t want to be a fuck-up anymore.  
  
He sits up, sliding off the bunk as Veronica continues to stare at him. The bruise on her face was so angry, and he resisted the urge to beat the shit out of Mercer again. Slowly, Logan walks over to Veronica, inhaling sharply. “I didn’t want you to see this,” his eyes narrow as she shakes her head, a near-sob escaping her. “Veronica?”  
  
She shakes her head again, staring up at him. “You’re _such_ a dumbass,” she whispers, blinking back the tears in her eyes.  
  
Logan feels his heart break then, wondering if her insult was just for the jail thing, or for everything that had happened the last couple of days. “I did it for you,” he said quietly, nearly flinching at the trembling of his voice. “I did it all for you. Everything.”  
  
“You didn’t-”  
  
“I have no regrets, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica nods, her eyes shutting painfully as Logan reaches through the bars, cupping her face in his hands. He kisses her forehead softly, and she inhales sharply at the contact. Nothing had changed, she knew that to be true. They were still over, and it still hurt to have him look at her, to touch her, to talk to her that way without him being hers. It was going to hurt for a long time.   
  
“HEY. No touching!”  
  
Logan rolls his eyes at the sound of Lamb's voice, releasing Veronica. “Go home.”  
  
She shakes her head, glancing at the ground. “I’m bailing you out, Fisty McBeats-a-lot.”  
  
A slight laugh escapes Logan then. Ironically, she now finally understood him. Maybe she had understood him all along. He didn’t know, and wasn’t about to question her at that moment. “I’ll pay you back.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” she gives him a sweet smile that was so rare for her, before glancing at Lamb. “Are we going to do business or what?”  
  
Logan grins as Lamb leads Veronica out, knowing that Lamb was going to be Lamb and keep them there an extra hour just for the hell of it. The smile fades as he realizes that after they leave the building, they would probably go their separate ways. He couldn’t allow that. Maybe he would ask her to have lunch with him, and hopefully, she would say yes.  
  
His gaze shifts to the cowards on the floor for only a moment, taking them in, and, for the first time in a long while, he feels a short, temporary sense of peace and gratification.   
  
Everyone gets their karma in the end.


End file.
